I Love You, Nothing's Changed That
by Haley Reneee
Summary: Edward left. Bella moved to New York. 5 years later she meets the Cullen's again at her Bff and Cousin's work.Everythings is great after their incounter at Bella's new job. But, not all stories have a Happy Ever After. Can they find their Happy Ever After
1. Chapter 1

I had wrote this story when I was at my Uncle's a while ago

so if it sucks I blame it on my young mind.

Anyway I do not own Twilight...Sadly. If I did Edward

would be all mine! Muhahahaha!

* * *

><p>It's been almost five years since Edward left. My life is hell with out him near. I miss him so much but after these last few years I've tried to get over him...for my friends sake. I know it kills them inside to watch me suffer. So I sucked it up put on a smile and tried to seem almost as happy as I was five years ago. I found a job as a coyote and its made me forget about him and my pain well at least a couple hours.<p>

I walked down the streets of New York heading toward the photograghers place where Destiny and Joey worked. I sipped my decafe coffee and told Kimi, a girl who works with me and who I've become pretty good friends with, I told her that I would definitley be coming tonight at work. Kimi was really sweet and had a great fashion sense she kinda reminded me of Alice. I walked into the building not looking up to see who was here but I could feel there eyes on me I ignored them

"Kimi I'm coming at 8 sharp ok don't worry I'll be there...I know tonights going to be big...Ok Ok love you too kiss kiss...Bye," I closed my phone put it in my back pocket and looked up. Who I saw in front of me? Oh it was non other than Alice and Edward Cullen. And who were they staring out? That's right me. "Bella?" Edward asked it came out barely over a whisper.

"Aw crap!" I said throwing my hands up "Sigh and I thought this day was going to be a good day without any interuptions from people who left me five years ago, but of course my luck has failed me again," I said being overly dramatic but who gives a flip. There faces fell.

"You know I'm kidding right?" I said sipping my decafe coffee. Edward's eyes twinkled and a small smile was on his lips.

Alice bounced over to me and hugged me

"Ohh Bella I've missed you soooo much I'm sooooo sorry we left please forgive me?" She asked pouting a bit. I smiled

"I'll think about it," I said she let go of me and Edward was staring at me. Someones hands covered my eyes.

"Guess who?" Said a male voice that I instantly reconized

"Hmmm let me guess is it the tooth fairy," I said trying to hold in my laughter I turned around "Eh I was close you do kinda look like a male fairy," Cage pouted a bit I smiled and said "But a very cute fairy," He smiled and hugged me. "What are you doing here anyways Cagey-bear?" I asked him.

"Well silly I'm your ride to work and I came to say hi to Destiny," I laughed Cage had the hugest crush on Destiny my cousin.

"I think shes in the back in her office go," I shoved him away.

Edward was glaring at him and Alice was shaking her head at her brother.

"Sorry about that Cage is a friend of mine and he has _the hugest _crush on my cousin Destiny plus he's my ride to work so he usually stops by he's like a big brother to me," I said Edward sighed with relief. How odd. "So...Whatcha guys been up to?" I asked trying to make small talk because there was this big awkward silence coming on and I really couldn't take awkward silences.

"Nothing really. Esme is still working in interior design, Carlisle is still a doctor, Emmett is...well Emmett's just Emmett, Rosalie is the same, Jasper is controlling himself more, I've gotten a lot better with my vision and Edward well Edward should tell you what he's been up to," Alice said smiling the whole time. I smiled back and said

"Hey I have to get ready for work but you guys can come if you'd like you could even bring the whole family we could talk some more when I go on break or something and you guys could enjoy yourselves ya know get out some more," I said looking at the clock and seeing it was 7:00. I had to be at work in an hour.

"We'd love to," Edward said staring at me.

"Great just go to Coyote Ugly and look for me I shouldn't be hard to find trust me," I said before walking out.

When I got home I put on a short skirt and a black shirt that showed my flat belly. I put on some black cowboy boots and a black cowboy hat. Tonight was western theme. I got into Cage's car and he dropped me off I was met by Kimi and Rachel. We walked to the bar and almost immeditley the guys at the bar were buying me drinks and ordering and doing what they do every night. Lil was in the back getting more beers when the the song The devil went down to Georgia came on and Kimi, Rachel and I got up on the back and started doing the dance to it. When Rachel was pouring the liqior on the bar and lit it on fire coming after me still dancing moving down the bar avoinding the fire the Cullen's walked in everyone of them. Even Carlisle and Esme.

I grabbed a hold of the pipe like thing above me and jumped onto it and started swinging on it. I could see the faces of the Cullen's and there expressions changed Edward's looked worried and angry. The song ended and we got the fire out. I started working the bar again and the Cullen's came up.

"What in the world were you thinking?" Alice and Edward said at the same time.

"It's my job," Was all I said.

"Hey there beautiful," Tom said one of the regulars who came here almost every day.

"One second," I said to the Cullen's I smiled at Tom 'Well Hey Tom what can I get ya," I asked.

"Well you can get my a beer and get one for yourself," I laughed he did that everytime.

"It would be my pleasure Tom," I said before walking away shaking my hips and went and got the beer and two cups and pours them without even looking at the cups. "Kimi we need some more beer," I said as I put the beer down and handed Tom his and drank mine in one gulp. I walked back up to the Cullen's. "Now where were we?" I asked smiling.

"This is your job?" Emmett asked looking around.

"Yup it has been for almost 4 years now," I said smiling even more.

"Wow," was all he said I laughed.

But then all hell broke lose. The fighting started and I jumped up onto the bar and started yelling at them. Kimi was pulled into the crowd and Rachel went to go get her.

"Crap," I said just as someone grabbed my leg. "Get off me!" I yelled. I could see the Cullens trying to push threw the crowd to get over to me. I started hitting the guy trying to get him to release his hold on me. But he just put me onto his shouders. "Lil!" I yelled. "Control them or someones gonna get hurt," I yelled again. Edward pulled me off of him and set me down not letting go of my waist. "Thanks," I said. I got out of his hold and ran to the bar and hoped up on it and the song Cant fight the moonlight came on. I started singing and soon everyone stopped fighting and was happy and listening.

Edward was staring at me all the Cullen's were actually. When the song ended it was closing time Lil let the Cullen's stay since they were my ride home. I helped clean up and soon I was leaving with a pocket full of cash. I was slightly buzzed but barely affected.

"That was...interesting," Carlisle said when we got into the car. I sat next to Edward in the back seat.

"I thought it was a very successful night," I said laughing.

Edward looked at me. "Are you crazy? You got grabbed and dragged into the crowd and when we got in there you were dancing while fire came after you on a bar!" he said. "I Looked at Edward "

yeah I know the night could of gone better but you know what I'm use to it and my job is important to me in ways you would never understand," I said glaring at him. He flenched

"And what would that be?" He asked softly.

"It helped me forget at least for a while anyway," I whispered.

"Forget what?" He asked staring at me worry in his eyes.

"To forget about the pain in my chest everytime I thought about you and how you left me," I said not meeting Edwards eyes.

"I'm so sorry Bella but the reason that I left you was because I thought I was protecting you from my world and you should know that I love you,nothings changed that I haven't **stopped **loving you ever," I was speechless but I quickly recovered and thought back at how much loved him **love **him I should say I still love him

"I love you too," I said turning around to look at him. He was smiling and I smiled back he put his hand behind my neck and his other hand behind my waist and leaned in and his lips touched mine and sparks flew I wraped my arms around his neck and after a few more seconds the kiss ended. He put his forhead onto mine and whispered

"Am I forgiven," I thought about it for a minute

"Of course," I said he kissed me again.

Edward's POV

Alice dragged me to get the pictures of us for Esme. We were just about to leave when a women who looked like Bella walked in on her phone not looking up.

"Kimi I'm coming at 8 sharp...I know its a big night...Ok Ok love you kiss kiss...bye," She said and when she looked up I knew for sure It was Bella. It was my angel standing in front of me. She looked breath taking.

"Bella?" I asked barely above a whisper.

"Aw Crap!" She said throwing up her hands "Sigh I thought today was going to be a good day without any interuptions from people that left me," She said. It broke my stone cold heart to hear her say that. "You know I'm kidding right?" She asked sipping her coffee. My face brightened up and I smiled at her. Alice ran to her hugging her and tell her that she was sorry. After a few minutes a guy came behind Bella and put his hands in front of her eyes.

"Guess who?" He said smiling.

"Hmmmm is it the tooth fairy?" Bella asked turning around. "Eh I was close you do look like a male fairy," The guy pouted and Bella smiled "A very cute fairy," She said I glared at the guy. "What are you doing here anyway?" Bella asked.

"Well silly I'm your ride to work besides I wanted to say hi to Destiny," He said smiling. "Shes in her office in the back" Bella said "Go" Bella told him laughing and shoved him in the direction of Destiny. "That was my friend Cage he comes here sometimes to say hi to my cousin Destiny he has the hugest crush on her," Bella said I sighed with relief that they weren't together.

We were all walking into the club that Bella said she would be at. When we walked up I saw Bella and two other girls on the bar dancing. Bella was wearing a short skirt with a black shirt that showed her belly black cowboy boots and a black cowboy hat. The dark haired girl poured liqor onto the bar while the blonde got down off the bar to go to the back of the bar and get more liqor. Then the dark haired girl set the liqor on fire and Bella continued to dance moving away from the fire. I was scared to death that she was going to get hurt or burnt. Emmett and Jasper held me back. Bella then jumped onto the pipe above her head and started swinging from it to aviod the fire. When the song ended they put the fire out and Bella went behind the bar. We walked up to her.

"What in the world were you thinking?" Alice and I said at the same time.

"Its my job," Was all she said.

"Hey there beautiful," The guy next to us said to Bella.

"One second," Bella said to us "Well Hey there Tom what can I get ya?" She asked turning her attenion to Tom.

"A beer and get one for yourself," He said Bella laughed alittle turned around and walked away shaking her hips I would have stared but I looked at Tom who was drooling and when I heard his thoughts I almost ripped his head off! Bella came back with two cups and a bottle of beer she started pouring the beer looking away from it and yelled "Kimi we need more beer," She put the beer down and handed one to Tom and drank hers in one gulp. I was stunned that she did that. We made some small talk until everyone began fighting well except us. Bella walked down to the other side of the bar and got up on it. We were pushed backwards away from the bar. Someone grabbed onto Bella's leg and I started going threw the crowd trying to make him get off my angel. She started hitting him trying to get him off of her,but he picked her up set her on his shoulders and walked through the crowd. I ran up to her and grabbed her and got her down.

"Thanks" She said getting out of my hold and running to the bar just a the song Can't fight the moon light came on and I was in awe she started singing in perfect pitch. My angel was really amazing. After the song ended everyone stopped fighting and it was soon that everyone left because the bar was closed. We waited while Bella cleaned up. Carlisle,Esme, Bella, and I rode in Carlisle's car. While Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie rode in Emmett's jeep. Bella and I were in the back seat and it broke my heart that the only reason that she got that job was because it took away her pain of me leaving her. But when she told me

she loved me I about bursted with joy. Our kiss was amazing sparks flew and I felt myself melt under her touch. When she was gone I knew two things 1. I was completly in love with Bella 2. I would do anything to show her how much I love her.

* * *

><p>That's the end of the first chapter!<p>

All that's left now is the Reviewing part.

So, you might want to do just that. If you do I'll be your

bestest friend.

As long as your not a stalking hobo.

REVIEW!


	2. Author Note! Very Important!

Okay, so I know I haven't updated in a while but, I had

a lot of stuff happening to my computer. Aparrently, someone hacked into my

computer and everything I went on was fake and went to the person's computer. Yeah, it

was scary. And, before that my grandpa had to completly tear my computer apart. It was very sad.  
>So, I should be updating all of my stories as soon as I get home.<p>

Thank you all! 3


End file.
